Heat Death
by Zeus-tfc
Summary: Friendship is Magic, but both people and ponies change. They grow and drift apart. They get caught up in their daily lives, in their responsibilities, and in their routines. What happens to Magic then?


My Little Pony, and all associated trademarks and copyrights belong to Hasbro Inc., and are used here without permission.

* * *

Heat Death

By Zeus_tfc

* * *

Twilight Sparkle barely looked up from her dusty tome.

"Spike, take a letter.

'Dear Princess Celestia,

Research continues on Schedule. Should have interesting results in the next few months.

Sincerely, Twilight'

Send it on, Spike."

Any response she might have received was lost on her as she engrossed herself in her studies.

Some indeterminate time later Twilight set down her book. She stepped back from her desk and stretched her aching neck and back. She rubbed her tired eyes, and stretched out her stiff wings.

"Hey Spike, did you send the Princess that note?" she asked, looking around.

"Sure did," confirmed Spike.

"No response?"

"Nope. It wasn't much of a note, though. She doesn't usually respond to those."

"Huh." Twilight looked around the library. Dust covered much of it. Twilight's desk, and certain sections which saw the most use were relatively clear, but that was all, aside from a path to and from the door.

She stretched her neck, back, shoulders, and wings again. It was amazing how sore and stiff she felt. It was like she'd been sitting there for years.

"Let's go visit!" she decided.

"Right now?"

"Tomorrow. I think we need a break. Let's go visit the Princess tomorrow. We'll make a day of it."

"Sounds good to me," Spike agreed.

Decision made, Twilight staggered off to bed.

Tired and sore, she thought. Amazing how she could be so tired and sore when all she did was study.

* * *

Twilight and Spike entered the main hall in the Palace at Canterlot. It was wrong. Twilight couldn't place what it was, but it was wrong.

The pair approached the thrones of the twin Princesses. They sat there, benevolently, smiling serenely.

It was more than serene. It was static. It was like they were statues. They were twin statues made of marble and obsidian.

"P-Princess Celestia?" she asked.

"My faithful student Twilight," the marble statue addressed her, "how happy I am to see you. It has been far too long."

"Y...es," Twilight agreed. "I realized we hadn't really talked in a while, and I hadn't gotten a letter from you… so…"

"Ah, yes. Those glorious old letters. I remember them fondly. I so enjoyed reading about your adventures in Ponyville, and your relationships with your friends."

"Indeed," the obsidian statue added. "The letters added such joy to thy day. The antics of Twilight's friends were a balm in times of distress."

"How are they?" the marble statue asked.

Twilight thought furiously.

"I… I don't know. I don't think I've talked with any of them in a while."

"Pity." The statue implied sadness, but the serene smile never left her face. "I would have liked to hear about them."

"Why… why don't I ever get a letter from you anymore?" Twilight asked.

"My dear, you are no longer a filly. You have grown into a beautiful mare, who has her own work, and her own dreams. You don't need a nosy mentor constantly peering over your shoulder. You have outgrown me."

"Still…" Twilight pressed, "It would be nice to hear from you occasionally. You know… as a friend?"

"Of course, my little pony," the statue assured her. "Now, I'm sorry you came all this way, but I have some duties to attend to. If you will excuse me?"

"Of course, Princess Celestia." Twilight bowed and backed away. Despite her initial excitement, she was now desperate to escape the immovable, implacable smile of that thing that replaced Celestia.

As soon as she was out of sight, she ran. When she was tired from running, she flew.

She landed in Ponyville, heart racing not only from the exertion, but also from fear.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong'? Didn't you _see _what's wrong?" she demanded. "The Princess. She was so… cold. So… I don't know!"

"Eh," Spike shrugged. "She's always been a little aloof. It comes with the Princess gig, I guess."

"You honestly didn't see anything wrong?" Twilight asked, aghast.

"Nope."

Twilight shook her head. Something was wrong. She needed somepony else to see it. She needed help.

Pinkie's cake shop was closest. Pinkie would smile and make everything seem not nearly so bad. She could count on Pinkie.

The bell over the door in what was formerly the Cakes' shop jingled.

"One moment!" a familiar voice called out. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I could really use a friend right now," Twilight replied with a smile.

"Twilight! Spike!" the curly-coifed pony cried as she entered the room. "So good to see you. It's been too-too long!"

Something was wrong here too. The Pinkie smile was there, but something was missing in her eyes, and the hair…. Instead of an explosion of unruly pink curls, the curly hair was rather uniform looking.

"How have you been, Pinkie?"

"Oh, you know," Pinkie shrugged. "Things have been really super-duper busy since the Cakes gave me the shop, and the party planning business is chugging along full steam. I've got to be a whirlwind of activity to keep up!"

"Well, that's good. Have you talked to the others lately?"

"Not really. I haven't really talked to everyone since I threw that party last year. I see Applejack occasionally when she comes into town for supplies, or opens her stand, but we don't really get to talk."

Pinkie leaned in and whispered conspiratorially.

"We're technically competitors, but I don't really mind."

Twilight chuckled despite a clenching in her stomach.

"Has it really been a whole year since that party?" she asked, searching for a happy topic.

"Yuppers! I had a ton of fun. It was nice to have the gang back together, even for just a little while."

"It was fun. We should really do that again."

"Yeah! We just have to pick a date before my calendar books up. The weekends go so fast, you need to book at least three months in advance."

"Three months? Well, I was planning on visiting the others in the next couple of days. I'll run the idea by them and see if we can agree on a time."

"Okey-Dokey, Lokey!"

A buzzer sounded from back in the kitchen.

"Oh! It was nice talking to you, Twilight, but I have to get my cupcakes."

"Oh, OK," Twilight said, crestfallen. "Oh, Pinkie! Your mane looks nice! What have you been doing to it?"

"You like it? I get it permed every month. My curls started going flat, and nopony wants to buy cupcakes from a flat-haired Pinkie."

"O-okay. Talk to you later, Pinkie."

Twilight exited the shop, lost in her thoughts.

"You didn't say anything about the Princess," Spike said.

"Don't tell me you didn't see anything wrong with Pinkie, either!"

"Not again," groaned Spike. "What's wrong now? Pinkie was fine! Tired from work, maybe, but fine."

Twilight gaped at Spike, unable to process how he considered Pinkie to be 'fine'.

"Rarity," Twilight blurted. "Rarity's shop is the next closest. She'll know what I'm talking about."

"Rarity's not at her shop," Spike corrected. "She left the Ponyville shop to her assistant. She's probably in the Manehatten branch."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since forever. I thought you knew."

"Did I?" Twilight thought. "Rainbow Dash, then. She'll be around napping on a cloud. She'll see-"

"Captain Rainbow Dash of the Wonderbolts is in Canterlot," Spike reminded.

"Oh. Yeah. I did know that." Twilight thought furiously.

"Applejack. Good, honest, dependable Applejack, who would never leave her home at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack will know what to do."

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres, at least, was exactly as Twilight thought it should look. Sure, the fence had been replaced at some point, and there were a few unfamiliar foals running around the farm, but who could ever keep track of the huge Apple clan?

"Well, lookie here," a familiar voice rang out. "Twilight Sparkle. C'mon in here and sit yerself down. Have some cider."

"Applejack," Twilight exclaimed, turning to greet her friend.. "Am I glad to see you. How are you?"

"Oh, can't complain. Been busier 'n hay, but that's life on the farm. Applebloom's probably out buckin' trees, Spike. If'n she ain't, she's probably in the barn building whatever it is she builds in there."

"Thanks, Applejack," Spike said before running off.

The pair walked to the farmhouse. Applejack looked more or less the same. She was a bit more tired looking, and a bit more careworn, but she still had that open smile that invited one back, and though there were a few more wrinkles from working in the sun, she still had that earthy glow.

The slight limp, however, was new.

Twilight followed her into the house and sat at the kitchen table, accepting a bug of cider.

Twilight sipped the cider, taking another look at Applejack.

She was as fit as ever. Her eyes, though. Her eyes looked tired.

"Are you really OK, Applejack? You look a bit…"

"Aw, shucks, Twilight. I'm just fine. I'm just a bit tired. Work never ends on a farm. Once Apple Bloom's foals get old enough to help, well, then maybe there'll be more time for me. Ah swear that pony has been poppin' them out by the hoof-full. Better her'n me."

Applejack chuckled, her eyes suddenly focused far away.

"Ah love this farm, Twilight," she said, her voice hushed and thick. "Ah love the dirt and the crops, the wind and the sun. Ah'll work the soil till Ah can't lift a hoof, but could you picture me a matron?" Bitterness began to creep in, tainting the love filling her words. "Ah'm sure glad Apple Bloom took that role. Ah was starting to get nervous. Dam-hood suits her, though. She's got this glow about her when she looks over the kids."

Twilight listened to her friend in awe of the raw emotion. The warmth. The regrets. The love. The sadness. Twilight was suddenly sad for her friend. It wasn't just the 'could have beens' either, it was the certainty of the future.

"Applejack, I noticed you were limping a bit."

"Oh, that? Mah hip's acting up on me. Ah had to cut down on the apple bucking this year. Don't you worry none. Ah'll keep on buckin' until Ah caint buck no more."

"That's not really encouraging, Applejack."

"Don't worry about it none, sugarcube. That's just life on the farm."

Twilight wanted to say more, but the words eluded her. She hated to change the subject, but…

"I talked to Pinkie Pie earlier," she said. "She was looking a bit off. Have you spoken to her lately?"

"Pinkie?" Applejack repeated, coming back to the present. "Aw, Pinkie's OK. She's just got a lot on her shoulders, just like the rest of us."

"I don't know, Applejack," Twilight said. "She didn't seem… happy."

"Ahm sure she's fine. Just workin' too much. Ah'll check up on 'er next time Ah'm in town."

"She did remind me that it's been a year since we all got together. I thought we might try to plan something."

"Well, Ah sure would like that. Might be a skosh tough finding the time, though."

"Pinkie said that we'd have to plan three months in advance anyway. Pick a date, and we can work from there."

"Winter'd be best. Slowest time for a farm. Work doesn't stop, but it does slow down a mite."

A shout from outside drew Applejacks attention.

"Aw, feathers. 'Scuse me, sugarcube. Ah'd better go see what's goin' on. Responsibilities, you know. Talk to ya later, Twilight."

Applejack lurched stiffly to her hooves, and limped her way out of the house.

"Later, Applejack," Twilight said to the retreating figure.

She followed outside, and saw Spike waiting by the road. Wordlessly the two met and began the trek away from the farm.

"So?" insisted Spike as the farm disappeared from sight.

"So?" Twilight echoed.

"How was she? Did you see anything wrong here?"

"I don't know. She seemed OK, but…" Twilight hesitated, "she didn't… seem…."

"Didn't seem what?"

"Happy. She didn't seem happy. She looked tired, really tired, and she seemed… not really sad, but… I don't know. Depressed?"

"Aw, you're just imagining things. She seemed fine before I left. Applebloom is really happy. She can work on her contraptions, and she's up to her ears in foals!"

Twilight bristled.

"I'm not just imagining things, Spike! Something is going on here! My friends aren't themselves!"

Spike merely looked at her incredulously.

"Uh, fine! Let's just go talk to Fluttershy, and she what's going on with her."

* * *

Fluttershy's cottage was dark. The land around it looked overgrown. Unkempt. Wild.

It was eerie.

Fluttershy would never have let her cottage stay is such a state.

Would she?

"I don't know, Twilight. It doesn't look like anypony's home."

"But where could she be?"

wwwwWWWWWHHHOOOOOooosssstheeereeeee

It was a wind whistling through the trees.

"YIPES" Spike jumped.

wwwwWWWWWHHOOOOOOOOOSSSSssstheeEEEEEEERRrrreeee

It sounded familiar. Too familiar.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight hazarded a guess. "Fluttershy, it's Twilight."

"Twilight?"

Fluttershy appeared at the edge of the forest. Twilight had to blink her eyes a few times before she believed it. Fluttershy didn't so much emerge from the forest, as much as the forest seemed to melt away around her, revealing her.

Again, as with her other friends, she looked… wrong. Off. Though in this case it was profound.

Twilight squinted into the gloom.

Fluttershy looked grubby.

She'd never been nearly as fastidious as Rarity about her appearance, but she'd always been clean. Now she looked like she'd been rolling in the dirt.

"Fluttershy? Are you OK?"

Twilight took a step to go be with her friend.

Fluttershy tensed.

Twilight froze.

"Fluttershy, it's me. Twilight. I'm your friend."

"Oh, sorry Twilight." Fluttershy's voice, which had never been very loud, was now barely a whisper on the wind. Twilight had to strain her ears to hear it.

"I haven't had many visitors these days. Nopony seems to remember I'm out here. That's OK, though. I've had my animal friends to keep me company."

Twilight's eyes began to adjust to the gloom. She didn't like what she saw.

Fluttershy looked like an injured animal looking for a chance to escape.

Her eyes were searching. Scanning. Haunted. Hunted.

"Fluttershy…" Twilight tried to make her voice as calm and soothing as possible. "Fluttershy, did something happen? Did somepony hurt or threaten you?"

"No. Nothing like that. But you know me, Twilight. I've never been that good around other ponies. When you all stopped being around so much, well…"

Fluttershy shrugged. It was a deceptively casual motion.

"I haven't had anypony for company in seasons. Nopony bothers me out here."

"Oh. Well." Twilight wasn't sure how to handle this. "I spoke to Pinkie Pie and Applejack, and we talked about having a party to get everyone back together. Reconnect."

Fluttershy seemed to shrink back.

"O-oh. T-that sou-sounds n-nice," she stuttered.

Twilight's eyebrow just about shot up off her forehead.

"Fluttershy, these are your friends. Don't you want to see them?"

"Of course I do, it's just..."

Twilight was afraid she was going to disappear back into the forest.

"Just?"

"A party. So much noise, and so many people in one place. I don't think I could handle it."

"It would just be us, Fluttershy. You don't have to worry about being overwhelmed."

"I know. If you have a party, I'll try to come. Just…"

"Just?" Twilight repeated.

"I… I have to go. The animals need me."

There was a rustling across the trees, as though a breeze wafted by, though the night was still.

"Goodbye, Twilight. Thank you for seeing me."

Fluttershy melded back into the forest, as though she had never existed.

"Ok," Spike admitted. "I saw that one. That was just plain creepy."

* * *

Rarity's boutique in Manehatten was impressive to say the least. It wasn't just the size, which was many times bigger than the one in Ponyville, it was also the ponies. Ponies entered and exited the shop in a constant stream, and that didn't take into account the ponies working there.

"May I help you?" a haughty pony asked Twilight, staring at her over her glasses.

"Is Rarity here? I'd like to speak with her."

"I'm sure. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm a friend."

"Mare Rarity is quite busy. I'm afraid if you don't have an appointment-"

"Look," Twilight interrupted, "If she's here, please tell her that Twilight Sparkle would like to speak with her."

"_IF_ you would like to make an appointment with Mare Rarity, I would be delighted to assist you. I can pencil you in six months from now."

That was it. Twilight had had enough. It was time to play dirty.

Twilight extended her wings to full span with a sharp snap.

"You will _inform _Rarity that _Princess _Twilight Sparkle, favored protege of Princess Celestia, is here to see her."

The pony bolted upright, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Of course, Your Majesty. At once, Your Majesty." She hurried away, afraid of further insult.

"I didn't wanna do it," Twilight muttered to Spike, "she _made _me do it."

Spike merely chuckled in reply.

"Twilight, _Darling_!" Rarity swept dramatically into the room. "How long has it been? Too long. Too long. How are you, dear? And Spikey-wikey too!"

"I'm fine, Rarity, and happy to see you. How have you been?"

"Hhhhhiiiii Rarity," Spike said dreamily.

"Fine, Darling, just fine. I've business has been booming! I'm considering opening a Fillydelphia branch, business has been so good."

Twilight took a moment to look at Rarity. Like Applejack, she looked well. A bit tired around the eyes, but fit and smiling, and in this case the smile actually reached the eyes.

"You look well, Rarity. Have you talked to any of the others?"

"Alas, no. I haven't really seen the others since that party. When was that two, three months ago?"

"It was a year ago, Rarity. Actually, that's part of why I'm here. I'm worried about some of the others, and I thought it might be good for us to get back together. I'm trying to schedule a party. Pinkie Pie said that she needed three months notice to schedule something. Applejack said a winter party might be better for her…"

"Oh, no, dear. Winter is the _worst _time. I'll be positively _swamped _getting all the spring and summer fashions ready. Fall would be a much better time."

"Yes, but fall is harvest time for Sweet Apple Acres. That's their busiest time. What about Summer?"

"Hmmm… that might work. When will I find the time. Oh, work can be such a nightmare. There's always something that needs doing!"

"Rarity, you must really visit Ponyville if you can. I'm really worried about Pinkie and Fluttershy."

"I'll try, Darling, but things are just so busy these days. I've barely the time to eat these days, let alone take a day off. Besides, Applejack is still there, dear. I'm sure she wouldn't let anything happen to our friends."

"I… I understand, but Applejack-"

The snooty pony from earlier returned.

"Mare Rarity, your next appointment is here."

"Of course, dear. Twilight, darling, I hate to be rude, but I really must see to this. It was lovely seeing you, though. Let me know about that party. And be sure to give me plenty of notice, won't you dear? Otherwise I might not have the time."

"Oh. Of course." Twilight watched as Rarity trotted out of the room.

"Well, she looks well," Spike said.

"Yes. She does. She has her fashion business, and respect as a designer. It's everything she's ever dreamed of."

"Buuuuut…?"

"She couldn't make time for her friends."

"Well, she does have a lot to do, Twilight."

Twilight could only shake her head sadly.

"Don't we all anymore, Spike. Don't we all."

* * *

"Sorry, Mare'm," the disinterested pegasus at the Wonderbolts Academy told her, "Captain Rainbow Dash is busy, and is taking no visitors." He didn't sound sorry at all. He barely acknowledged her presence at all.

"Would you _please _tell her that Twilight Sparkle is here to see her, and it's important. She'll see me. I know she will."

"Sorry, Mare'm. Captain Rainbow Dash is not taking any visitors today."

Twilight clenched her teeth.

"Fine. The hard way it is."

Her wings spread with a snap, and she made her horn shine with blinding intensity.

"Saw me coming, did she? Hiding evidence, is she?"

She now had the pegasus' full attention.

"Uh, Mare'm?"

"I am here on behalf of Princess Celestia herself to perform a surprise inspection and…" Twilight paused for impact, "_audit_."

"We're being audited?" the pegasus gasped. Sweat was starting to form on his brow. He squinted from the light emanating from Twilight's horn.

"D-do you h-have any credentials?"

"I'm sorry, sir, are my wings and horn not enough for you?" Twilight let out all the sarcasm she'd been holding in since the conversation began.

"You need _more _proof I'm an emissary from Princess Celestia? How may alicorns do you get through here a day?"

Twilight threw back her shoulders, puffed out her chest, and held her head high.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, and am here on behalf of Princess Celestia. I am here to make sure you are reporting honestly, and if I even smell something fishy, I will have this place torn to the ground to make sure you aren't hiding a second set of books!"

The pegasus was rigid at attention, sweat now rolling down his brow.

"Yes, Mare'm. Sorry, Mare'm."

"Right, then," Twilight said, satisfied that the pony had been cowed. "Take me to Rainbow Dash."

"What the feather is going on out here?" Rainbow Dash demanded, bursting through her office door.

"Ah, just the pony I was looking for," Twilight smiled.

"Twilight? What the hay are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, silly."

"Well… uh… come on in, I guess."

"You too," Twilight told the desk pegasus she'd coltnapped. "In. I can't have you warning the others."

Rainbow Dash's face scrunched in confusion.

"Twilight, what's going on?"

"I… uh… faked an audit so they'd let me in."

Horror flooded Rainbow Dash's face.

"Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no no…" She put her face in her hooves. "Oh feathers. This will take forever to sort out."

"I wanted to see you." Shame started to creep its way in. "I was being stonewalled."

"You could have just asked," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"I tried!"

"Lieutenant," Rainbow Dash addressed the coltnapped pegasus as she sat behind a desk, "start spreading the word. False alarm. Try to get everypony calmed down."

"Yes, Mare'm." The pegasus saluted, and fled the room as fast as his feet could take him.

Rainbow Dash dropped her head on the desk, and covered it with her forelegs. Her shoulders shook.

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Rainbow Dash rocked back, laughing.

"That was awesome, Twilight. That was almost as good as a Rainbow Dash-Pinkie Pie special!"

"Oh…" Twilight couldn't help but chuckle in response. "I-I suppose it was."

Rainbow Dash sat back and stretched arms and wings.

"AAAAAaaaaaah. Seriously, it's going to be a mess calming everypony down, but that was funny as hay."

"It's good to see you laugh, Rainbow Dash. How are you?"

"I'm good, Twilight. A bit stiff, but things are going good. How're you?"

"I'm ok. Have you talked to any of the others lately?"

"Nah, I haven't been back to Ponyville since that party last year. Too much to do, you know? Duties as Captain of the Wonderbolts. The flying is awesome, but I never knew how may responsibilities there would be. Reports to read, reports to write, things to manage… It almost makes me want to be a weather pegasus again. Almost."

"Rainbow Dash, I'm worried about Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy," Twilight said. "Pinkie just isn't her cheerful self, and Fluttershy has pretty much secluded herself."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash cried. "That can't be right! OK… I'll… I'll try to get free and make a trip down."

Twilight felt a weight lifting from her shoulders.

"I don't know when it will be though," Rainbow Dash continued. "I've got too much going on to just drop everything and leave."

Twilight felt the weight return.

"But… but…"

"Aw, come on, Twilight. I'm sure they're fine. Applejack's down there too, and she wouldn't let anything happen to them. I'll see how soon I can arrange a trip. I promise."

"We were talking about… a party…" Twilight mumbled. "You know… to get everyone back together."

"That sounds like a great idea," cheered Rainbow Dash. "I'm totally up for it. Just make sure I get plenty of notice. I need to schedule the leave, make sure our training schedule is updated, blah blah blah."

A knock on the door was immediately followed by the Lieutenant's entrance. The Lieutenant saluted.

"Captain, you are needed on the training field, Mare'm."

"Speaking of blah," Rainbow Dash said. "Sorry to run off on you, Twilight, but I have to take care of this. Keep me posted about that party, though."

Rainbow Dash trotted off through the door, hot on the heels of the Lieutenant.

"Sure thing, Rainbow Dash," Twilight muttered to the retreating figure.

"She looked well too," Spike observed as they left the academy.

"Yes."

"But?"

Twilight shook her head.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Spike asked mournfully.

"Because he's the one that split us apart the last time. I know this doesn't seem like his style, but I can't think of anything else right now!"

"But… but… Discord?!"

"I know," Twilight sighed. "I just don't know what else to do."

Twilight braced her legs, lowered her head, closed her eyes, and focused her magic. Her body tensed with exertion as she formed and guided the searching spell.

"...He's not in… Canterlot… or… in Ponyville…. He's…"

Twilight lost the spell and bolted upright, eyes wide.

"He's in the old castle in the Everfree Forest!"

Twilight's horn blazed like the sun.

Then she vanished.

"Ok, Spike, keep your eyes open." Twilight trotted through the abandoned corridors. "Discord definitely let me sense him, so be ready for anything."

"O-OK, Twilight," the nervous dragon stuttered.

"He's got to be around here somewhere. I just know-"

"Oh, look. Company," a bored voice interrupted. "Pardon me if I don't get up."

Twilight looked up to see Discord seated on the throne in the main hall. He was slumped casually into the throne, elbow on an armrest, and head in hand.

Twilight crept closer. Something was wrong here, too.

She stopped.

Discord was stone from the waist down.

"OOOH, yes," he exclaimed when he saw her notice. "Stare at the half-stone chaos spirit. Come for the chaos spirit, stay for the half-price cocktails. THIS is what I'm reduced to."

"What…! What happened?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, like you don't know," accused Discord.

"But… I… What…? Why…? But… What?"

"My, my. So you really don't know? You always were a bit dense, Twilight Sparkle, much like that Data character, now that I think about it, but I never thought you were this dense."

"Hey," Twilight protested indignantly.

"Oh, Twilight. I'm sure you've got Pi memorized to fifteen decimal places-"

"Twenty three!"

"-but in some things you are an absolute dunce. Why are you here, anyway. You sought me out. Why? To laugh at me when I'm down?"

"My friends are all acting strange. They're not themselves, and they're not talking to each other… and…"

Discord roared with laughter.

"And you think I did this? Moi? Sitting here on this chair slowly turning to stone? Oh, the irony of it all. To think, of all the times I tried to drive you ponies apart, now, when I have no strength left, now is when you blame me."

"But if not you…"

"Not me. No, my little pony, you did this."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. All of you. All you ponies. You grew up. You decided you didn't need adventure anymore. You had routine. You didn't want to experience the profound. Instead, you had responsibilities. You are adults now. You outgrew the magic."

Twilight was lost. She couldn't seem to string words together to form thoughts.

"There… I… something…" she stammered. "I have to do something!"

"What can you do?" he mocked. "You are as trapped as I am. You just can't see it yet."

Twilight fled, tears flooding her eyes.

"Yes, run, pony," Discord said as she vanished from sight. "Run, for all the good it will do you."

"I suppose I should have seen this coming," he mused. "Entropy always wins in the end."

Twilight Sparkle materialized in her room in Canterlot. At least, that's where she assumed she was. The room refused to be seen as tears blurred her vision. As quickly as they were blinked away, more appeared to replace them. Her legs collapsed under her, dropping her into a heap. Try as she might, she couldn't find the strength to move. She just sat there, sobbing, unable to even find a comfortable place to lie.

"There, there, Twilight," Spike tried desperately to console her. "It'll be alright."

Twilight could only sob harder.

Twilight felt empty.

It was an emptiness so profound it threatened to consume her from the inside.

On some level she understood. She'd let herself be consumed by the day-to-day duties and responsibilities. She'd lost herself in her studies while all around her the things she loved began to wither and die. It was all her fault. _She _had done this.

NO.

Twilight shook the tears from her eyes and forced herself to stand.

She was not going to go down without a fight. Her friends were worth fighting for. Worth dying for. She-

"Princess Twilight!" A palace administrator burst into her room. "Thank goodness I've found you. I've been looking everywhere!"

Twilight looked at him, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are coming here with a delegation," he said.

"Oh?" Twilight's spirits lifted a bit. "It will be good to see them."

"Oh… yes… but emissaries from Draconia and the Gryphons will be here the very same week! Oh, this is going to be a disaster! Managing seating arrangements, and dietary requirements, and room! Oh, it's going to be chaos. I simply don't know what I'm going to do."

The pony shook his head miserably.

"Princess Twilight, please. Your organization skills are second to none. Can you please help me plan this? I just don't know how I'm going to manage without offending somepony."

"I'd really like to, but I…"

"PLEASE, Princess. I'm at wit's end."

Twilight hesitated. She needed to find a solution for her friends, but…

Here was a problem she knew how to solve. Something she was good at. Something she could handle.

"No problem! Just show me the details." She smiled at the administrator.

"Oh, thank you, Princess Twilight. Thank you!"

She followed the pony out of her room, only half listening as he droned on about this and that.

.

She would find a solution for her friends, right after she took care of this. It was just as well, really. She could use the time to formulate a plan. Perhaps make a list or two.

.

.

Besides, her friends would still be there tomorrow. Right?

.

.

.

.

Right?

~Fin~

Special thanks to BlackRoseRaven for beta reading and providing feedback.


End file.
